


Come mosca

by blackjessamine



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Murder, Murderers, Pre-Canon, Serial Killers, nevernight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Come una mosca ubriaca di piacere, che la tela del ragno nemmeno la riesce a vedere.È tutto inutile: mosche, ragni, siamo tutti preghiere per Niah.(La storia partecipa alla challenge "Portatrice di Fandom nascosti" indetta da Marika Ciarrocchi/Angel Cruelty sul forum di EFP, e alla "Flash Challenge: Bacio", indetta dal gruppo facebook "Il Giardino di EFP)").
Kudos: 2





	Come mosca

  
_**Come mosca** _

  
  
  
Labbra nere come _Verobuio_ e occhi che la luce di Aa sembrano non averla mai conosciuta.  
Ecco qual è il nuovo giocattolo del tribuno.  
L’uomo sorride, tronfio: ha avuto donne più belle, ma c’è qualcosa in quello sguardo fiero che gli fa desiderare di possederla.  
 _Piegarla_.  
Rendere docili quelle labbra nere d’inchiostro e spezzare la durezza di quello sguardo di ghiaccio.  
Ci riesce sempre: con una manciata di monete o con un naso spezzato al momento giusto, _lui ci riesce sempre._  
  
“Dammi un bacio, _Mea Domina_ ”.  
  
Le labbra della donna si piegano appena: è l’ombra di un sorriso, quella, ma è sufficiente per aggrovigliare le viscere dell’uomo in un nodo di freddo terrore.  
La docilità con cui lei gli si avvicina fa riverberare l’inquietudine nell’aria. Ogni suo passo morbido – sensuale, seducente, _sbagliato_ – è un passo in più nell’orrore. La veste nera della donna si schiude appena, rivelando la curva morbida del seno pieno.  
L’uomo che il tribuno era stato fino a qualche istante prima non avrebbe esitato ad allungare una mano e stringere soddisfatto ciò che gli viene tanto generosamente offerto.  
L’uomo che è ora non può che sussultare, scosso da un brivido che col piacere ha ben poco a che fare.  
  
Sorride di nuovo, la donna, questa volta un sorriso aperto – un sorriso che ha lo stesso candore di una lama di _necrosso_.  
Gli scivola piano addosso, con una voluttà che sembra una recita, una recita a cui lei si presta soltanto per amore di forma.  
“Chi sei tu?”  
Si ritrova a balbettare il tribuno, improvvisamente certo di aver sbagliato tutto, quella sera: nessuna Midollana saprebbe abbandonarsi a quelle mosse scomposte con un sorriso tanto letale.  
La mano della donna scivola sulle sue braghe, fino a stringere piano quel suo desiderio folle.  
“Devi ringraziare mia sorella Aalea per questo”, gli sussurra la donna all’orecchio, muovendo la mano con un gesto quasi pigro.  
Un sospiro, e il calore dolciastro – _marcio_ – del fiato della donna gli carezza le labbra.  
Quella non è una bocca baciata dal _Verobuio_ : le sue sono labbra nere di morte. Il tribuno ha appena il tempo di accorgersene, prima che lei lo lasci precipitare un bacio fatto di prepotenze e denti aguzzi.  
  
Il mondo comincia a girare, la bocca del tribuno è in fiamme.  
La gola è un nodo serrato, la lingua già comincia a gonfiarsi.  
Soffocherà.  
Si agita, cerca di parlare, ma è tutto inutile.  
“Non soffocherai”, arriva la voce della donna: è un sussurro gentile, quasi compiaciuto. Le sue labbra – _labbra di morte_ – gli baciano teneramente la fronte.  
“Non con la tua lingua, almeno: il veleno impiegherà ore a corrodere i tuo intestini. Ma magari sarai fortunato, e il terrore ti ridurrà a un cadavere soffocato dal suo stesso vomito”.  
Un altro sfiorare di labbra sulla sua fronte madida di sudore, e poi la donna si allontanò, silenziosa come un’ombra.  
Dalla soglia, giunse un’ultima volta la sua voce:  
“Per questo, invece, puoi ringraziare Ammazzaragni”.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Be’, se incappo in una challenge sui baci in periodo San Valentino, io che faccio? Ne approfitto per scrivere di morti ammazzati e spietati assassini, ovviamente.  
Insomma, il prompt “bacio che uccide” sembrava lì proprio a parlarmi di Nevernight, e la challenge di Marika Ciarrocchi è capitata proprio a fagiolo per darmi la spinta necessaria a dare ancora un po’ di spazio a questo fandom.  
  
Ho appena iniziato la lettura del secondo volume della saga, dunque vi chiedo la cortesia, nel caso ne sentiate il desiderio, di non fare spoiler.  
Immagino questa storia ambientata molto prima di quanto viene narrato nella saga: non so se nei libri si scopra qualcosa di più sulla storia della Shahiid di Verità che possa essere in conflitto con quanto ho scritto qui, ma ho solo voluto immaginare uno dei suoi omicidi. Non so se si sarebbe mai servita di alcune delle abilità di Aalea, ma insomma, suppongo che tutti gli Shahiid della Chiesa Rossa conoscano bene anche le arti dei propri colleghi, e sappiano quando è per loro conveniente utilizzarle.  



End file.
